Our Hope for the Future Vanished
by Kukaburry
Summary: Sequel to Love the War. Sakura and Syaoran are both members of gangs and they join forces to try and defeat the dragons. What happens if Syaoran does something devasating to save Sakura from the dragons?
1. Why? Oh Why?

Chapter 1  
  
*Sorry for taking uh.... ½ a year to write the sequel. I've kinda forgotten about it... Here it IS!!!  
  
Sakura walked around outside for the first time in months. She saw the sky and breathed in the fresh air. "I wish I could fly free like those birds." Sakura said through a swollen throat. A rough hand on her throat guided her towards a dock.  
  
"Walk straight forward, neither looking left nor right nor backwards. If you do anything other than the following, you will be shot dead." The voice hissed.   
  
Sakura walked forward shakily, thinking they were sending her to her doom. When she neared the end of the dock, she saw something that made her heart stop in mid-beat. Her head spun and her eyes misted over with tears.  
  
There, in front of her, was Syaoran, sitting there waiting for her in a speed boat. She didn't ask why, she didn't ask how but all she knew was that the love of her life was standing there with open arms, sweeping her away from the hell hole. She ran to his arms and was engulfed with a heart-feld hug.   
  
The boat speeded away with great dignity as Sakura laid in Syaoran's arms. "H-how did you find me, LOVE?" She asked quietly, not wanting to break the moment. "That doesn't matter right now, Sakura, all I want to do is take you home. There I will explain everything to you."  
  
*Ok, end of THIS chapter. I'm sorry It's so short, but I promise I will make the next chapters longer. I don't want to spoil anything for the next chapter, so I cut this one short. You'll under stand why the next chapter!! PLEASE REVIEW!!!! Luv Kukaburry!!!!! 


	2. Character Information

This is a page about the Characters.  
  
All of THESE are real characters in CCS. They have different personalities in my story though. That's what I'm writing right here.  
`*Sakura (Wealthy/Prosperous) Chinese name- Ying Fa (My cherry blossom)~ Auburn hair, emerald/green eyes, 5 feet 6 inches tall, gang leader of her portion of the Blossoms, had a crush on Syaoran since elementary  
school. Lived in Tomedo her whole life. Always happy, when she gets mad, SHE'S MAD. She loves life. Has a small pet named Kero. One brother-Touya.  
Her best friend is Tomoyo. Is ditzy and clumsy sometimes.   
  
`*Syaoran (Little Wolf) Chinese name- Xiao Lang(gifted leader)~ Muscular, brown and uruly hair, mysty brown eyes flecked with dark brown, hard stares. Always grumpy. Top of his class. Expected to be the   
leader of his clan and his father's business. Has four older sisters. Has a crush on Sakura up until high school. Best friend is Eriol even though he hates him  
sometimes. He is 6 feet 2 inches tall.  
  
`*Tomoya~ Violet hair, purple eyes. Always has a camcorder with her. Loves Sakura to death. Has a crush on Eriol. Top in her class. Wants to be a singer.  
She is 5'5". She is very friendly, but always distrusts at least one person.   
  
`*Eriol~ Blue hair, glasses, and sapphire blue eyes. He has an eye for Tomoya but doesn't show it. He is very smart and funny, but is rude to Sakura and her friends.  
He is 5'8" and strong power. (In real CCS, he is the reincarnated Clow Reed. Is that how you spell it??)  
  
`*Yamazaki~ Has a thing for Chiharu, but is always being abused by her. He has black, spiky hair and nice (uh... brown?) Nice brown eyes. He is very, very smart and   
very dependable. He is about 5'8"   
  
*Touya~Sakura's older brother. He is good friends with Yokito. They secretly like each other but don't tell. He is tall 6'3" and has black hair and beautiful blue/black  
eyes. (If he were a real guy, he'd be cute!!! LOL) He is overprotective of Sakura though.  
  
*Fujitika~sakura's father. He is about 6'5" and has brown hair and brown eyes. He is a teacher (I think) and teaches Sakura life skills. He loves Sakura and her mother  
before she died.   
  
`*Meiling~ Long, black hair and ruby red eyes. She is sorta evil and hangs on Syaoran. Even though she's Syaoran's cousin, she was engaged to him until she realized that  
Syaoran would never love her. She is actually nice once they get to know her. But she's a 'biker babe' and loves to be tom-boyish. She is about 5'5" and has a crush on Aiko.  
  
*Rika~Sakura's good friend who is also on the cheerleading squad. She has brown hair and greenish-brown eyes. In this story, at first, she has a crush on Chow, but he of course, she sees Hiroshi.  
She has a bad attidue most of the time, but when she's with her friends, she's as sweet as pie.   
  
`*Chiharu~ A close friend of Sakura's. She has THE biggest crush on Yamazaki in this story (and in real CCS). She is usually sweet unless she's bonking Yamazaki on the head for  
lying. She's the only one who can handle him. But, in this story, they're at each other's throats at first. Then, they begin to like each other. She has sortta black-brown hair and blue eyes.  
  
*Noako~ She is on the cheerleading squad and on the track team. She is flexible and very quite but far from being shy. She is part of the Blossoms gang and therefore, has to be deadly and wild.  
She has slightly blonde hair and green eyes. (I know that's not what she really looks like but... I like her this way... *Wahhhh!!*)  
***All of these are made up characters. (I think. I mean, I just found names and used them in this story.)***  
  
*Hana~ She has black hair and sea blue eyes. She has the lovliest smile any guy has ever seen. Also the perfect figure. (If you girls know what I mean.) She is on the cheerleading and swimming  
team and plans to be an olympist for either one. Her crush is Chow but she ends up liking...... can't tell you.  
  
*Kazuo~ He has a BIG BIG BIG thing for Rika. He follows her around all over the place and he hates Shika. Guess what? He ends up liking... can't tell you.  
  
* Shika~ She hates Kazuo, and likes no one. She has small hips, and practically no butt, and dirty blonde hair that she always wears in a ponytail. She has small-rimmed glasses and teary blue eyes.  
She is the top in her class and is very shy. But she is part of the Blossoms gang and will do anything to protect her friends. At the end though, she likes... can't tell you.   
  
* Chow~ Chow has a crush on Hana, big time, and always gets in fights with Hiroshi, even though they are best friends. He has brown hair, and midnight blue eyes. He also works out a lot and is  
on the football team. He asks Hana out a zillion times and....can't tell you.  
  
* Hiroshi~ He is pretty tall. With blonde hair and crystal blue eyes. He has a crush on Hana at first, then he starts to like Rika. He works out a bit, and is on the soccer team with Syaoran and Eriol.  
He is a player with girls sometimes but when he meets Rika, he stays put.   
  
* Shiro ~ He has the perfect guy build you know, the hottest guy in school type look. (Other than Syaoran.) He has darker skin, small, green eyes, and thick black hair. With perfectly muscled chest.  
*Sigh, how dreamy!!* *Or, Kawaii!!* He is on the guy's swim team. *Don't think of him in a speedo!!* And he's on the football team. He has the perfect backside too. *Hehe, had to put that in.*  
  
`* Aiko~ He has barely any friends except Syaoran and Eriol, and the others. He is very shy and plays no sports. He's good at golf though, but he thinks it's cheesy. (I don't cus I play golf too!!! My average is a 91!! That's good for a girl!)  
He has brown eyes and dirty blonde hair. He is very muscled too. 


	3. Truth Behind the Reason

*So, how did you guys like the first chapter?? ( I can't write today!!) I hope it was OK! Trust me, if you liked Love the War, then I know for SURE you guys will like this one!!*  
  
~Chapter 2~  
  
Sakura snuggled closer to Syaoran, trying to absorb as much heat as possible. Syaoran grinned to himself and kissed her on top of her head. "I love you Saku, you know I'd do anything possible to save you. Right?"   
  
She answered with a mumble and snuggled even closer to his chest. "That's why I....." He stopped short and decided not to bother her with the devastating information right now. (Just to let you know, this story takes place in the year 2735.... NOW. I wanted to add something really cool into the story. K? I didn't want to lose you.)  
  
They soon pulled up to the river side where a limo was waiting. Eriol, Tomoyo Shika, Kazuo, Naoko, Shiro, Aiko, Meiling, Yamazaki, Chiharu, Hiroshi, Rika and Hana all jumped out of the limo and began to hug her. Tears, cheers, and cries were heard all around the neighborhood from the reunited friends.  
  
"Sakura! Oh my god! Is it really you... I.. I can't believe it!" Tomoyo cried, squeezing the life out of her. "T-Tomoyo... you're killing me!" Sakura choked, tears of happiness flowing down her cheeks as she hugged each of her friends. She paused for a moment, now realizing that Chow was nowhere to be seen and Hana was MUCH paler and thinner than before.  
  
"Hana dear, where's Chow?" She asked questioningly. A fresh stream of tears burst from Hana's eyes as she told Sakura about how Chow had given up his life to save everyone. Sakura hugged her closely and said, "I'm sorry... I'm sorry... I'm SO sorry Hana."  
  
Syaoran pulled Sakura away and said roughly, "She needs some rest guys! Come on Sakura, lets go home." Sakura smiled shyly at the sound of those words and walked into the limo.   
  
The ride home was silent because no one wanted to disturb Sakura further. She looked on the verge of death already and the news about Chow didn't help. They pulled up to the mansion and Syaoran carried Sakura to his room. (Awww!) He laid her down and climbed in next to her, falling fast asleep.  
  
*Next Day*  
  
Sakura woke up, head throbbing and stomach rumbling to a warm body wrapped around her's. She turned over to come face to face with bright amber eyes. "Oh, you're already awake Syao." She giggled as he bombarded her with kisses.   
  
"What would you like for breakfast?" He asked while dragging himself out of the warm bed. "How about.... Pancakes and sausage and toast?" She suggested, as her stomach rumbled and reminding Syaoran to hurry. "Right away Sakura." He flashed a grin and disappeared into the kitchen.   
  
Twenty minutes later, Sakura could smell fried sausage and melted butter on pancakes and could hear the hissing of grease and eggs. She pulled herself out of the soft bed and slouched into the kitchen to find everyone seated around the table waiting for breakfast to be served.  
  
Syaoran flipped the last egg and placed it on the fifteenth plate of pancakes and sausage. He grinned at Sakura and placed the plate down in front of her. She gobbled it up within a minute and found that everyone else was barely halfway through theirs.   
  
Syaoran chuckled fondly and wiped a piece of egg of her chin. "Feeling any better honey?" He joked while Sakura smiled brightly. "A whole lot better. They made me sleep on bare concrete with only a sliver of a blanket to keep me warm. Oh! And the beatings they gave me were unbearable!" She explained, flinching at the horrible memories.  
  
Syaoran nodded disgruntly and turned to the rest of the gang as if to say, "Should I tell her yet?" The friends nodded weakly at him and he turned gravely to face her. "Sakura... I hate to tell you this but, the way I set you free was to...to...to hand our gang over to the Dragons."  
  
Sakura's heart stopped and her eyes rolled to the back of her head in shock. She trembled, holding onto the table's edge and growled angrily, "You gave our nemesis our power, our pride... OUR Technology?!?!"  
  
It was true, the Wolves and Blossoms both had indescribable technology hidden within their branches, but the law would never allow them to use it, and they followed the law directly as they could. The wolves, belonging to Syaoran's family, had missiles and decoding devices. They had transparent suits and holograms that made a copy of you to lure your enemy out into the open.  
  
The blossoms didn't have anything close to that, but they did have black holes, which could allow you to walk through walls, and jet packs with matching boots. Then they had hover cars which they tried to paten for manufacturing, but the government found it too advanced so they kept it stowed away in their factory.  
  
Sakura passed out immediately and didn't come to until around 7 PM. "What... What happened?" She asked, looking around her and seeing a concerned Syaoran sitting at the bottom of the bed. "You! You sold off our gang JUST to save...m-me." She lowered her voice as she cried into her hands. "Oh Syaoran! I love you SO much, but sometimes, I don't know what I'm gonna do with you." She giggled, hugging him and thanking him.  
  
"I don't trust those dragons though. What will happen to our world? What will happen to us? They don't care what the world has to say, they'll just do anything to win." Sakura said, outraged and fearful about the world's future. "I hope we will survive to see better days Syaoran. I really do." She commented, kissing him softly and going to the bathroom to take a shower and try to wash the terror away.  
  
*So, how was THAT chapter? I hope you guys liked it!!! I REALLY hope it was longer than the LAST chapter... hehehe... j/k!! PLEASE REVIEW IF U CAN!!* ~Kukaburry 


	4. The 'Get Together'

Chapter 3  
***********  
  
Sakura walked out, dressed in a light blue mini skirt and a pink halter-top. Those were the only clean clothes she had and she wished she didn't have to wear it.   
  
Her scars from the camp were as obvious as a stain on a shirt. She clenched her teeth as she put neosporin on her cuts and poured antiseptic on her swollen legs and feet. Her matted hair, she found out, was tick-infested and she spent ten minutes trying to scrub/brush them out, crying her heart out at the pain.  
  
She pulled warm knee socks over her legs to try and hide the bruises and flaming red scorpion bites. She turned around and looked in the mirror and saw a few leeches stuck to her back. She screamed in terror and fell to the floor, crying in anguish at her horrible luck.   
  
Syaoran ran in quickly and saw what she was screaming about and hunted around for a match and tweezers. He burned off five leeches and two ticks and smeared on some disinfectant. He cradled her in his arms, trying to keep the pain away from her.   
  
"I'm going to carry these scars for the rest of my life Syaoran!" She cried, showing him all of her injuries. "I'm probably lucky if I don't have and bro*** bones or fractures that haven't healed properly." She turned back to him with puffy red eyes and all of her fear and terror was displayed openly in them.  
  
He swallowed quickly and said in a hard tone, "Sakura, even if you lost all of your hair, went blind, became wrinkly... I will always think you're the most beautiful creature in this entire galaxy." Sakura smiled warmly and her heart sighed with those words just spo***. She knew that her body, mind and soul wanted to be with Syaoran her whole life.  
********  
  
Rika and Hiroshi left the table together after watching Sakura and Syaoran become enraged by the actions of the other.   
  
They walked slowly into Hiroshi's room when Rika spoke out with all truthfulness. "Hiroshi, I want you to de-virgin me RIGHT NOW." Hiroshi looked at her with shock and became instantly worried that she had, had too much of Syaoran's food.   
  
"W-What?" He questioned her stupidly, already knowing what she had said but making sure he wasn't daydreaming. "I SAID I want to make love with you." She said again, walking tauntingly up to the bed and laying down, her body facing towards him.  
  
Hiroshi bolt-locked the door and closed the blinds, making it semi-dark in the room and began to strip down to his boxers. Rika pulled him down and kissed him longingly on the lips which turned into a heated battle to see who could hold their breath the longest.  
  
Rika kissed from his mouth to his chest and traced over his ABS with a skilled tongue. Hiroshi smiled in pleasure and let himself be ta*** into a new world of love.  
********  
  
Everyone that was at the dining table walked towards Rika and Hiroshi's room and heard silent moaning and groaning. They all smirked at each other knowingly as they walked back to the table and cleared it off for Syaoran and Sakura.  
  
Sakura walked out, bandaged from head to foot with Band-Aids and tape. The old scars stood out to everyone and Tomoyo was the first to cry out in shock. "Sakura! How dare they do that to you! Please tell me they didn't, I don't want to hear it!" She hugged Sakura to her in sympathy, all of the other girls joining in.  
  
The men stared at Sakura, their hearts wrenching in sympathy for her but their minds were to stubborn to show emotion. Tomoyo noticed this and dragged Eriol out of the room, and out of the hearing of the others.  
  
"Please tell me you care about Sakura or I'm going to have to hurt you." She said angrily, scowling menacingly at him for not trying to comfort Sakura. "I do care about her, but she's not MY girlfriend. Us guys can't show their emotions because.." He was cut off by Tomoyo who blew up at what he said, "Because your reputation would be ruined and EVERYONE would think you're wimps and.."  
  
Eriol kissed her strongly on the lips, hushing her for good. "No, because I might start to cry and get my shirt wet and then smear my make-up." He whined jokingly, causing Tomoyo to give him a punch in the stomach.  
  
"Don't make fun of girls MISTER. We HAVE to wear make-up so guys will give us a second glance." She confessed, making Eriol grin awkwardly. "Well I gave you a second glance but not because you were pretty." He chided meanly, getting another cuff on the arm. "Just kidding." He said weakly, holding his arm like she broke it.  
  
Tomoyo kissed him again and dragged him back into the kitchen. The others had watched them kiss and had run back to their places quickly before they noticed they were eavesdropping. Eriol and Tomoyo smiled innocently and sat down side by side, getting into everyone else's conversation.  
**********  
  
Rika and Hiroshi laid down, sweaty and tired. Rika's stomach was burning in pain but she didn't say anything to Hiroshi. "I love you Hiroshi." She said, kissing him gently on the lips and resting on his chest. "Thank you." She sighed and fell into a comfortable sleep, but leaving Hiroshi wide awake.  
  
'I just de-virgined her. I can't believe it! I'm a sick pig and I took advantage of her when she probably wasn't right in the head. She'll probably wake up and wonder why she's in bed with a guy like me.' He thought bitterly, clenching his teeth. He thought better of it though and wrapped his arms warmly around her, causing her to mumble something. He smiled and fell asleep along with her.  
  
***********  
End of Chapter 3!!! Can you believe it??? I hope I didn't put too much detail into it!! Tell me what you guys think by R&R'ing!!!! Signing off ~Kukaburry!!!! 


End file.
